


Little One

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Wade pisses you off and makes you use your powers. Colossus is proud





	Little One

It was noon and you were already exhausted. Having to go through classes and training took a very large toll on your mental state. Not to mention today was your wash day.

Ellie was happy enough to help you detangle and moisturize your curls for you while you braided the sides she had already done, so she helped you a bunch. You made your way down to the kitchen, looking for something easy to make for yourself. You’d hoped you’d be alone, but after seeing the mess and the loud noises, you hopes flew out the window.

You didn’t acknowledge Wade’s presence as you searched the cabinet for a pan to cook something small.

“What, no hi?” Wade says, feigning hurt.

“Hello, Wade.” You rolled your eyes. “What do you want?”

“Just saying hi, that’s all.” You rolled your eyes again, knowing that he was lying.

Your attention was now on the pancakes that you were now flipping. You didn’t hear Wade get up, and you surprisingly didn’t see him put his plate away.

And you weren’t even prepared for when a harsh slap was landed on your ass. 

Your head turned around just as Piotr came into the room. “Wade!” Both you and Piotr said. Soon, the tall Russian X-Men was by your side and moving you behind him.

“That is not how to treat a lady, Wade. Apologize.” Piotr says, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

“Not my problem Y/N is thicker than a snicker.” In that moment, Piotr steps forward, but stops as he sees Wade’s body fly out the nearest window and somewhere unknown.

Piotr turns then, and sees your eyes a deep purple as you spaced out. Manipulating people and matter was one of the side effects to your mutations, and you’ve grown to love it. Especially, when Wade can’t keep his mouth shut.

“Sorry.” You shrug and brush down your curls. “He was crossing a line.”

“No need to apologize, Little One.” He bends down to kiss your forehead. “ты такая кроха" (something like “you’re such a tiny little person). He chuckles a little and thinks you don’t know what you were saying.

Jokes on him.

“I’m not that tiny!” You huff and put your hands on your hips.

He raises his eyebrows, impressed with your translation. He pulls you in even closer and leans down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. “Sure you aren’t, Little One.”


End file.
